RocknRolla
by BoiMayhem
Summary: *REUPLOADED* Bella Swan is a guitarist on a collision course with Death. After being sent to Forks after being expelled, can she find love and the true meaning of being a Rocknrolla. AxB Lemons in later chapters. Cursing in all. Please read and review.
1. What's a Rocknrolla?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Prologue: What's A RocknRolla?**

**Summary: Bella Swan is a junkie guitarist on a collision course with death. After being expelled from school, she moves to Forks where she meets Alice. Can the vampire save her from her destiny and help Bella find love and the true meaning to being a RocknRolla?**

Whenever people see my tattoos, they always ask the same questions. 'Why did you get it?' 'What does it mean?' So I shouldn't have been surprised when I was tapped on the shoulder outside of the girl's locker room.

Here we go again.

Someone is always stopping me after gym. Why you ask? Because changing in the locker room gives the girls a good chance to stare. And stare they do. If I wasn't always high during gym, it would seriously piss me off.

Now, I have three tattoos, none of which my mother knows about. There's one on the underside of my wrist, a kanji for evil. On my left ankle, a broken ink bottle. But it's the last one, arched across my back my back that gets most of the questions. Written in Old English, was one word.

RocknRolla.

Now before this spunky chick started ruining my day, I was on my way to have a cigarette. Being on school property, I can't smoke where I was standing, for obvious reasons. But still not quite crisp from the bong hit earlier, let's just say common sense when out the window. As I checked for staff, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see this chick from my gym class.

Surprise surprise.

I have no idea what her name was, Ally, or Alex or something but I knew I didn't like her. So being the nice chain smoker who was interrupted from having a cigarette, I sneered at her.

"What?"

Slightly taken a back, she straightened up and said, "Hi Bella. I'm Casey. You know, from gym."

Damn I was off.

"What about it?"

Rechecking for staff, I pulled out a Camel and put it between my lips. I was about to light it when that girl... (what was her name? Sandy?) asks, "What's a RocknRolla?" I stopped and looked at her.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, glaring at her.

"W-well... y-your tattoo. I-I was curious." she stammered.

Of course you were.

I laughed at her. "Were you staring at me while I was changing? Do you get off at staring at girls?"

She began to turn beet fucking red. "No no no! That's not it! I was just..." I cut her off. "You were curious."

I stared at her for a couple of seconds and said, "So you wanna know what a RocknRolla is?" When she nodded I continued, "It's not all about drums, drugs and hospital drips. There's more to it than that."

The chick (what the fuck is her name?) looked confused. I ignored her and asked, "You'd like to live the good life wouldn't you?" When she nodded, I said, "Me too. We all want to live the good life. For some, it's all about the money. Some the drugs. Others the sex game, the glamor or the fame. Not for RocknRollas. We're different."

I put the cigarette between my lips once more and lit it. Inhaling the bitter smoke was a sweet relief. Danielle or Cindy or whoever asked, "Why are you different?" I smirked at her and exhaled.

"Why?" I said stepping towards her until we were only inches apart. The late bell rang, but neither of us moved. The girl stared at me, eyes full of lust. I grabbed the back of her head and smashed our lips together. I released her as she moaned (she does get off at looking at me change!) and whispered, "I'm different, because a real RocknRolla wants the whole fucking lot."

She just stared at me for a moment and said, "I don't get it."

I chuckled darkly and said, "I didn't expect you too." The girl huffed and started to leave when she looked over my shoulder and gasped.

"Shit," I sighed, taking another drag of the cigarette, "There's a teacher behind me, isn't there?"

A/N: sorry for taken so long, but I'm redoing all of RocknRolla. It's just so choppy at times and didn't flow right. I'll get us back up to par as soon as I can.

Return to Top


	2. Welcome To The Jungle

**Welcome To The Jungle**

***IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END***

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

Summary: Bella Swan is a junkie guitarist on a collision course with death. After being expelled from school, she moves to Forks where she meets Alice. Can the vampire save her from her destiny and help Bella find love and the true meaning to being a Rocknrolla?

* * *

Chapter One

_Welcome To The Jungle  
__Welcome to the jungle  
__We got fun 'n' games  
__We got everything you want  
__Honey we know the names  
__We are the people that can find  
__Whatever you may need  
__If you got the money honey  
__We got your disease_

I turned down the volume on my iPod and groaned loudly as I stepped out of the airport and into the the cold bleak weather of Forks Washington. I, Bella Swan, am an idiot. I chose this over Jacksonville Florida? Florida? With it's warm weather and beaches? I'm in overcast central instead of chilling with Mickey Mouse?

Fuck my life.

I shivered in the cold and looked for signs of my dad. I told him the plane would land at 4, so hopefully he's around here somewhere. Then again, being the lucky person I am, my fucking plane was delayed trying to find an open gate. So I was stuck on the damn thing for an additional hour. Joy.

I was about to call him when I heard a voice behind me.

"Hey Bells!" I smiled in spite myself as I turned to greet my dad. He still looks the same as he did two years ago. Messy brown hair, mustache, and of course his police uniform. Charlie Swan, police chief here in Forks, a town whose population is smaller than that of my last high school. Add that to the fact that the likelihood of getting mugged is lower than the chance of being maimed by a wild animal, and you have the easiest law enforcement job ever. Charlie usually spends his days playing poker with the other cops or fishing during his days off.

As he approached, I cursed myself for wasting my time trying to find Charlie than trying to smoke a cigarette. I haven't had one since, oh god since way before my flight left in Phoenix. Shit, I'm gonna have to sneak a smoke later. Not only that, but I gotta find someone who will buy them for me. I don't think Charlie will be all that keen about me smoking, let allow buying them for his minor daughter

Charlie walked over to me and made like he was gonna hug me, but seem to think better of it and just stood in front of me awkwardly.

"Hey Bella. How have you been?" he asked, reaching for some of my luggage.

"Same old same old," I replied, readjusting the guitar on my back and grabbing the amp. "Picked up a new hobby."

Charlie's eyes lit up. "Sports?"

"Dad, have you been drinking?"

He laughed and led me to the cruiser. "I'm just kidding Bells," he said, squeezing my shoulder reassuringly, "I noticed the guitar. Besides, you're clumsier than me kiddo. You any good?"

I laughed at him. "Better than you."

He laughed as we reached the car and started loading my stuff in. "Well, don't play too loudly. Or I'll arrest you for obstructing the peace."

I rolled my eyes and climbed into the car.

The drive to Forks was mostly silent thank god. Kudos to Charlie for being a stereotypical guy. He's already used up most of his social banter for the day. Now he has to recharge. I'm glad for the silence., it's relaxing. It's no Camel Crush, but it's still enjoyable.

As I looked out my window, I realized how much I miss brown. Brown as in, dirt, tree trunks. Dry stuff. Hot stuff. 103 degree heat. Everything here is wet, cold and green.

I hate green.

Why O why am I here?

Oh yeah...

I was expelled.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_"Miss Swan! How many times do you have to be suspended until you realize that there is no smoking on campus?"_

_"It's not my fault! That bitch Sandy or Cathy... Whatever her fucking name is! Listen I was on my way off campus-"_

_"Ah ha! You were gonna skip school?"_

_"No! I mean I thought about it but-"_

_"I'll have you expelled for this!"_

_"Oh god dammit not again."_

_"You're in enough trouble as it is. Mind your manners!"_

_"If I'm getting expelled anyways, can I finish my cigarette?"_

_"NO!"_

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

I wonder if mom told dad I was expelled and that my only options were Forks or Boot camp.

"So," Charlie said, breaking the comfortable silence we created, "Your mother tells me you were expelled in Phoenix and your only options are here or boot camp."

Son of a bitch.

I ran my fingers through my brown hair and groaned. I shifted in my seat and said, "Can we not talk about this right now?"

Charlie sighed and said, "Well, all I wanted to say was don't mess up here. With your temper and and hands eye coordination, you won't last a minute in boot camp."

I rolled my eyes and watched the scenery go by. Have my parents no faith in me? Mind you this is my fifth high school in two years, but still.

"Sure thing dad." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smile.

"Thanks Bells."

* * *

Charlie's house just as I remember it. A small two bedroom. Cozy. Quaint. Ugh... homey. As we piled out, I noticed two cars coming down the road. One was like an old Toyota or something, the other a really beat up old Chevy Camaro. I think it's a Camaro (I don't speak car and driver). Charlie grabbed my luggage, muttering something about over packing, while I watched the cars pull into the driveway.

A guy about my age hopped out of the Camaro(?) and jogged over to the other car. He pulled a wheelchair out of the trunk of the other car, unfolded it, and then wheeled it to the man, presumably his father, getting out of the Toyota.

"Hey Billy!" Charlie exclaimed, abandoning my luggage to greet the newcomers. The man in the wheelchair turned around and smiled at the sight of my dad.

"Hey. What's up man? That Bella over there?" Billy said looking at me.

I hesitantly walked over to the group and got a good look at them. Billy and the kid both appeared to be of Native American decent. Russet skin and long black hair, they must have been from La Push.

The boy looked over at me and put out his hand. "Hi. I'm Jacob. Jacob Black. You probably don't remember, but we used to make mud pies in your backyard."

Yeah, cause this junkie's gonna remember that far back. Shit, I forgot to mention that, didn't I? See, that's what happens when I don't get my smokes. I'll explain later. Just... remind me.

"Sorry I don't remember," I said, taking his offered hand, "I'm Bella."

Jacob smiled again and I couldn't help but to smile back. "I know," he said, noticing my abandoned luggage. Abandoned luggage? God dammit Charlie!

"You need a hand with that?" Jacob asked, watching our dads goof off.

"Yeah," I said, grabbing for the guitar and amp. Thank god it wasn't raining.

"You play?" he asked, inquiring about the guitar.

I rolled my eyes and said, "No, I just enjoy carrying this think around."

Jacob laughed and said, "I know. I know. Dumb question." We walked into the house and carried everything upstairs. When we reached my room, I put the stuff down and and looked out the window. Dad and Billy were still goofing off. I rolled my eyes and looked at Jacob. I was about to ask him if he went to my school, but no. Junkie Junketeer doesn't know how to talk.

"Do you smoke?"

Son of a Bitch!

Jacob looked stunned for a moment, before smirking. "Not Cigarettes." I smiled slyly.

"Really?"

Jacob laughed and said, "We have been known to pass around the peace pipe at the Rez."

"Nice. All the more reason to visit La Push." He smiled widely at that.

"Yeah. That would be awesome. Just say when."

"Sure thing." I said, smirking to myself and heading downstairs. Sometimes being blunt, gets you blunts. As we walked through the kitchen, Jacob started asking me about my guitar.

"What kind is it exactly?"

Smiling, thinking of my pride and joy, I guided him back upstairs and into my room. I took the guitar case, unzipped it, and pulled out my slick Ibanez JS10th Chromeboy. I could practically hear the drool pooling in Jake's mouth.

"It's so shiny," he said, stepping closer to the chrome guitar.

"Even better to look at high," I laughed, putting the guitar away and leading him back downstairs.

Back outside, Charlie and Billy were chatting it up over by the banged up white Camaro. When he saw me, Charlie pounded on the side of the Camaro and said, "You like it? Just bought it off of Billy here. Your welcome home present"

I looked at the car, then at Charlie, then back at the car.

"Are you serious?"

Billy chuckled, "He sure is. Runs great. Jake here rebuilt it ground up."

I turned and looked at Jake, who turned red under his brown skin.

"I definitely owe you a trip to La Push."

Charlie laughed and said, "I'm glad you guys are getting along so well."

"Sure sure," Jake said offhandedly.

Billy suddenly narrowed his eyes and wheeled up behind Jacob and patted the back of his leg. "We better get going if we are gonna catch the game," he said,his voice slightly gruffer than before. I watched him curiously as he headed back to the Toyota. Jacob nodded towards me before following his dad.

"Guess I'll see you around Bella."

"Peace out," I said, waving as he helped his dad into the truck.

Thank you Jacob Black for giving me a reason to stay around here. With a sigh, I ran my fingers over the cold metal of the my new, well new to me car.

"So, you really like it?" I turned to dad and grinned.

"Definitely. Very sturdy."

Charlie laughed. "I forgot how accident prone you are. That, if you didn't know, is a 1992 Chevy Camaro RS the 25th year anniversery series. Very good buy considering it's worth. Don't know if this will be a good car for you come winter, but for now, you can look cool. I'm gonna head in, order a pizza. Can't cook at all if you remember," he said, heading back into the house. I chuckled and stole a final glance at my new car before following, only to stop mid step. It's been 4 hours since my last cigarette. I needed one. Making a quick glance towards the house, I pulled out Camels and Zippos so I could smoke. As I put the cigarette into my mouth, I noticed a silver Volvo drive by. I only noticed it because the car was so shiny. Gotta love that ADD. Pushing the shiny thoughts aside, I lit the cigarette and indulged on one of my many vices.

Speaking of vices, I may have over exaggerated when I called myself a junkie. I don't do drugs.

Just weed.

But that doesn't count. It's a plant, and if you so happen to set it on fire, there are some side effects. OK and shrooms. Still that's just enhanced food. Percs are nice too when I can get them. But nothing hard, like Coke or H. And crack is too messy, you have to do too much stuff with it, cook, mix it with baking soda... not that I've ever tried it. Just give me a bong, a plate of mushrooms and some two a days, and I'm good to go like a crunch wrap supreme. Hmm... tacos...

Shit. I am a junkie. Or maybe just a super pot head. Hmm... I should get a cape...

With a sigh, I took one last drag and flicked the butt into the road. Dragging a hand through my hair, I turned to see Charlie watching me through the living room window.

Shit on me. Last thing I wanted to do was get caught smoking on my first day here.

Grudgingly, I made my way into the house. As I made my way upstairs, I heard Charlie out to me.

"No smoking in the house, kiddo. I like my lungs pink, thank you very much."

Charlie officially rocks out loud.

"Kay, Dad," I called out, as headed upstairs to unpack.

My room was fucking freezing! Why was it so cold? A quick glance towards the window showed me where the glacier effect was coming from. Why was the window open? I don't think it was open earlier.

Oh well. Just fucking close it.

"Okay," I said out loud to myself, shutting the window. As I headed to unpack my stuff, I never noticed the figure moving in the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Yeah you all hate me. It's the billionth time I've reloading this story. My best friend and I had a fallen out and the story was save on her computer. It's gone now. Also I'm in a band and I'm working like crazy overtime to fix my car. I'm gonna try to repost once a week like I used to. The more you review, the more encouraged I'll be. I'll make a deal with you all. I'll repost once a week, but if I get at least 10 reviews Ffor any given chapter, I'll update sooner. How about it?


	3. Eat You Alive

**Eat You Alive**

_I Do Not Own Twilight_

_want to start off by apoligizing to my readers who have probably thought i have dropped off the face of the earth. i'm still alive, but have been going through a lot of persona; issues and have not been able to update at all. My New Years Resolution for you all is for me to continue writing and updating to the best of my abilities. i will try to have the next chapter up tomorrow. HAPPY NEW YEAR and enjoy.  
_

**Alice's POV**

_She didn't hear the van careening in her direction. She just nodded to the rhythm of the music playing in her head. She would not live another second in this unfair world unless some intervened. Me?_

* * *

_"Get in the car," I growled, staring down the drunks in front of me. Even as small as I am, they became frightened of the look in my eyes and fled. I ran back to the car and took off into the night._

_Glancing next to the girl, who stared at me in awe, I whispered, "Distract me, so I don't want to go back and ripped their heads off."_

_An amused voice said, "You should put your seat belt on."_

_Startled at the calm in her voice, I stared at her in wonder. "Me? YOU should put your seat belt on."_

* * *

_"Say it," I said with sorrow in my voice. She knew. It was over, she'll leave me._

_"Vampire. You're a vampire."_

_"Are you scared?"_

_"Why should I be? You won't hurt me."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"You're in love with me."_

_Taking a deep unnecessary breath, I turned to her and asked, "How do you feel about me?"_

_She smiled. Not a smirk, but a real smile. She never looked more beautiful. "I lo…."_

I was violently ripped out of my visions by Edward, whose hand was now on my throat. I countered, by grabbing his arm and flipping him behind me. I crouched low, growling, causing the others to flock to the living room. Esme was the first to speak.

"What is going on here?"

Edward growled and said, "She's supposed to be with me!"

Everyone looked confused, including me. I had no idea what Edward's problem actually was, but was starting to piss me off.

"What are you talking about?" I asked still crouching.

"The girl in your vision. She's supposed to be mine. She can't be with you. That's immoral."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah because drinking blood is so pure and full of goodness. Emmett snickered and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Come on, Eddie boy. It's the twenty first century. It's time to flow with time and get the stick out of your ass. Alice, can I watch?"

SMACK!

"Ow Rose! I was just kidding."

Suddenly, there was a wash of calm in the air, easing some of the tension. I shot Jasper an appreciative smile and straightened up some. Carlisle surveyed the room and said, "Alice, maybe you should explain." Sighing heavily, I did a recap of my visions, including Edward ripping me out of the last one.

Esme gave the bronzed haired vampire a disapproving look. "Edward, that was very impolite. I thought I raised you better than that. Apologize to Alice."

"No."

Esme looked taken aback, as was everyone else in the room. No one has ever shown Esme such a blatant display of disrespect before. Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett hissed at Edward, while Carlisle and I openly glared at him. Edward flinched, and then returned our steely gaze. "I will not apologize for wanting what's mine. The girl is my soul mate. Not yours Alice. You have Jasper. What more do you want?" At this, Emmett burst out laughing, followed by myself, Jasper, and Rose.

"Alice and I am not together, Edward. We never were.

"What? But I thought..."

"Yes Edward, you assumed that since we are so close that we are a couple. Jazz is no more attractive to me than you are. He's my brother, just like you and Emmett."

Edward glanced around the room, in shock. "You all knew?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "It wasn't a secret Edward. You just don't pay attention."

"Fine. I want a vote. I still believe that I should be with her."

"You don't even know her name, Edward," I groaned, running my hands trough my spiky hair.

Rolling his eyes, he looked at the rest of my family and said, "Who should be with her?"

Without a moment's hesitation, and in perfect sync, they chorused, "Alice."

Edward hissed, his fangs elongating as his eyes turned pitched black. "What! This is preposterous! She's supposed to be with me!"

"ENOUGH!" Carlisle spoke, glaring at his eldest 'son'. "Alice's vision did not imply that you were a part of them at all. You will respect your sister and your mother and apologize this instant! I will not allow you to slather this good news with filth. Be happy for Alice. She's been alone longer than you."

Sighing in defeat, Edward glanced at his mother and muttered an apology. He turned to me, but I stopped him. "No. I don't want your meaningless apology. Just leave me alone."

A look of hurt crossed his pale features, before it was replaced by a glare. Growling softly, he shoved past me and headed outside. Esme gave me a questioning look, which I answered with, "He's hunting. I'm going to go for a drive." Sighing, I headed to the garage, pausing to look at Rosalie. "Is it done?"

She smiled softly and said, "Afraid not. In a few days though. I'm not that good."

Chuckling, I grabbed Edward's abandoned car keys and made my way to the Volvo. I sneered in disgust at the soccer mom vehicle. I don't care how inconspicuous it makes us look. Just… eww. I hopped in and adjusted the seat and mirrors, before starting the car and backing out of the garage. Once on the main road, I drove off towards Forks. I didn't know where I was heading, but knew I was going there. Now that I was alone, I could truly think about the girl from my vision. She was beautiful. Long mahogany hair streaked with red and blonde, chopped into layers. Her face was pale, rivaling my own, with deep chocolate eyes and perfect nose. She obviously has no since of self preservation, hanging out with vampires.

Oh yeah. I'm a vampire.

My whole family is actually. Now, set aside your Hollywood movie bullshit so I could set the record straight. We do not sleep in coffins. Hell, we don't even sleep. And the whole turning into bats thing is bullshit, although Emmett wishes we could. No crosses, garlic or holy water either. Complete bull.

Back to the present, I turned on the CD Player, so I could have something else to focus on besides my need to be close to this mysterious girl. No such luck.

_Hey, you_

_Mrs. I-Don't-Know-What-The-Fuck-Your-Name-Is_

_I'm drawn to you_

_There's something magnetic here_

_If I could approach you_

_Or even get close to the scent that you left behind_

_I'd be fine_

"Damn it," I muttered to myself, turning off the CD. I slowed the car down to the speed limit, as I past by Chief Swan's.

I nearly slammed on the brakes. There, standing in Chief Swan's yard, was the girl from my vision. What are the odds of stumbling upon her like this? As I drove by, debating on my next course of action, I was pulled into a brief vision of Edward finishing his hunt and heading to this very location. I watched as he climbed into a tree in her yard, watching her through her bedroom window. She falls asleep, and Edward sneaks into her room and watches her sleep.

Hissing angrily, I tried whipped the car around on a four way and headed back to her house. Parking on the opposite side of the street, I shut the car of and calmed myself to a point where my elongated fangs shrunk to more normal sized canines. Exiting the vehicle, I picked up Edward's scent, as he exited the woods, right by what I presumed to be her bedroom window.

Back the fuck off! I hissed in my head as I walked onto the porch and knocked on the door. Wait. What the fuck am I doing? I'm just going to act like I was in the neighborhood and felt like visiting the police chief? Ugh, did not plan that well. Before I could do anything else, the front door opened, revealing Chief Swan, still in uniform. He looked star-struck for a moment, which was understandable, considering how inhumanely beautiful vampires are. Regaining his bearings, he smiled at me and said, "Hey there, uh Alex?"

"Alice."

"Alice. What can I do for you? How's your dad?" he asked, trying to make conversation.

"He's good. He is actually the reason I'm here. Sort of."

"Oh? What can I do for you?" he asked, perplexed.

"Well," I stared, "I was told by my father that you have a relative about my age living with you. Is she going to go to Forks High? If so, I can hang out with her so she will know someone from school." It was a stretch, but I threw in my Cullen charm, flashing an angelic smile that said, 'Aww. She can't do any wrong.'

"Well that was nice of you all. My daughter Bella just moved in with me. I'm sure she'll enjoy the company as opposed to unpacking. Come on in."

Stepping into the Swan residence, I was perfumed with the scent of the woods, gunpowder, and dirt. Her father certainly had a unique scent. Only slightly appealing. He offered me a seat on the couch, which I sank into, while he called for Bella.

"Bella! Come downstairs! There's someone I want you to meet." I heard shuffling as the girl opened her door and made her way downstairs. I heard a bang, followed by a long string of cursing, which made Chief Swan whistle. When she finally reached the living room, she had a slight limp to her walk.

"This better be important. I almost died coming downstairs," she said, leaning against the door frame with a devil may care attitude. She was smirking at her father, so I knew she was just joking.

"Hey now kid, don't blame our guest for your genetic bad luck," her father laughed, gesturing to come into the leaving room.

Rubbing her knee while she entered the room, she mock glared at him and said, "Fine, I'll blame you." It was at that point that she noticed me seating on the couch. The laughter died in her throat as she stared at me. Our eyes met, and suddenly, it seemed like I had known her all of my existence. Her scent hit my senses then, and I had to bite back the moan that threatened to escape my lips. It was a mix of cinnamon, leather, roses, and something else I couldn't quite pinpoint. My unnecessary breathing increase, becoming harder to control. She seemed to be having the same problem. Her heartbeat increased and her face seemed to heat up. Those chocolate eyes from my vision seem to darken with desire and… lust?

This all happened in mere seconds, her father none the wiser. "Bella, this is Alice Cullen. Alice, this is my daughter Bella." No words were exchanged between us. There didn't need to be. The smoldering look in her eyes, told me more than I needed to know. I smiled, raising from my seat to hug her in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you," I whispered into her ear, listening to her whimper slightly, only audible to my ears. Stepping back, I smiled at her and invited her to go for a walk. Turning to her father, she told him that she was going out. I slipped out the door and made my way down the driveway. I turned around and watched her approach me, a little calmer than she had been.

"You don't mind if we take a drive in my car, do you?" she asked, doing her best to keep the lust out her voice. I turned to my right, noticing for the first time the white Camaro sitting in the driveway. It was banged up, having obviously seen better days, but it definitely had potential. I ran my hand over the slightly dented hood, and smirked at her.

"Sexy," I said seductively.

"Me or the car?"

I laughed, as she opened the driver side door and unlocked the passenger's side. "Both."

I watched as her eyes darkened with lust again, her hands grasping the steering wheel tightly. Shaking her head to clear it, she started the car, which roared to life. I smiled at her as she revved the engine, listening to her car roar. Slipping into reverse, she backed out of the driveway and onto the street.

The drive was silent. Not quite an awkward pause, but still too quiet for my liking. I noticed that she kept checking me out, out of the corner of my eye. It was then I noticed my attire, a jean mini skirt and black short sleeve blouse, the top buttons left undone, exposing the tops of my breast. Smirking, I leaned further into my seat and popped my chest out slightly. "Like what you see?"

The car jerked slightly as the driver tried to gain control of her bearings. As she turned slightly in my direction, I brought my hands up above the head rest and bite my lower lip. I bit back a laugh as the car suddenly swerved to the side of the road, stopping on the shoulder. The air was thick with the scent of our lust mixing together as the car came to a stop. Putting it into park, Bella turned fully to me and said, "If you don't stop doing that, I'm not gonna be able to control myself much longer."

"Maybe I don't want you to," I said, my voice low and husky.

That was all the invitation she needed. She grabbed the back of my head and pulled me close, her lips crashing into mine. Liquid pooled between my legs as she grabbed the hair at the back of my head, pulling me even closer. I broke the kiss and pushed her lightly back into her seat. My right hand caressed her face, moving down to her neck, then to the valley of her breast. I began licking and sucking on her neck while my hand went lower. Avoiding her center altogether, I squeezed her leg, then dropped my hand under the seat. Grabbing the lever I found there, I pushed her seat back. Bella looked at me in confusion, until I climbed out of my seat and into her lap. I wrapped my hands around her neck and crash my lips into hers again. As she moaned into my mouth, I ground my hips into hers. She fumbled around until she found the other lever on her seat and leaned us all the way into the back seats.

"I love this car," I said, as I ground my hips into hers again, eliciting a moan from the other girl. Her hands were on my ass in seconds, causing me to moan out loud. "Oh god, Bella."

Our lips met again in an epic battle for dominance, teeth clashing together. I broke away, allowing her to catch her breath. Her chocolate eyes stared deep into my golden ones, asking, begging, for more. I answer by going to my shirt and undoing the first button slowly. She moved my hands and quickly undid the rest herself.

What do you know? I'm not wearing a bra.

Bella made a weird gurgling noise, which sounding like someone swallowing their tongue. I laughed, before bringing a finger to my mouth, sucking on it. As Bella watched, I pulled my moist finger out of my mouth and brought it to one of my nipples. Rubbing the little bud slowly, I glanced at Bella to see her biting her lip. She gripped my hips harder and bucked her hips. I gasped at the sensation, and pinched my nipple, rocking steadily against Bella. Not being able to watch much longer, she pulled me back onto her kissed me hard. I felt her hand move to slip under my skirt, and just before she reached my center, my phone went off.

_You got another stupid ass message_

_From another stupid ass person_

_You probably don't give a rat's ass about_

_You better get back with them quick though_

_Cause if you don't_

_They'll keep bugging you and bugging you and bugging you_

_They're never gonna leave your fucking ass alone_

_So go ahead and get back with them_

_But it is OK to send them a message to tell them to fuck off_

"Fucking Edward!" I exclaimed, sitting up and taking my phone out of my pocket. I answered, very pissed off. "What?"

"You are really fucked. You know that? Are you really about to fuck her in the car like that?"

Furious, I spoke quickly so Bella couldn't hear me. "You're watching us? You sick fuck!"

Bella, becoming impatient, sat up and began kissing my collarbone, sucking gently on the skin there. I moaned out loud, causing my brother to growl through the phone. "Don't like it, hang up. No. better yet, I'll hang up. Fuck off!" I snapped the phone shut and sighed. I pulled Bella away from my neck and kissed her gently. "I have to go."

She nodded, sighing as well, running a hand though her hair. "Figured as much. Who was the pussy block anyways?"

Giggling, I buttoned my shirt back up and got back into my seat. "My brother Edward. Damn it. Didn't see that coming."

Readjusting her seat and starting the car, she laughed and said, "How could you? It's not like you're a psychic or something."

* * *

Gotta love that irony, huh? Review if you liked it!

P.S, who besides me think that's a perfect ringtone for Edward.

P.S.S, Links to the pictures of Bella's car and guitar on my profile.


	4. Wait and Bleed

**Wait And Bleed**

**I Do Not Own Twilight or Wait and Bleed by Slipknot**

_I felt the hate rise up in me_

_Knelt down to clear the stone of leaves_

_I wander out where you can't see_

_Inside my shell I Wait and Bleed_

**Bella's POV**

As I sat in the Forks high school parking lot, getting ready for class, (smoking a bowl) I wondered if anyone could see the thick layer of smoke coating the inside of my car. Then I realized that I didn't care. The parking lot was empty, except for a beat up old van, a station wagon, and a Suburban. I was glad to see that even as nice as it is, my Camaro won't stand out in this small school. As I took a final hit off of the glass pipe, my thought drifted to what had happened yesterday.

Alice has haunted my thoughts since she left my house. All I could think about was how close I was to sealing the deal before being pussy blocked. At the same time though, even though I had only just met her, I wanted more than just a quick fuck. I still wanted to fuck, but things were happening so fast. It was almost as if neither of us had any control over our emotions and instinct took over.

I exhaled, allowing the thick smoke to roll out of my mouth and collect with the rest of the fumes that were trapped inside of my car. As my stomach grumbled, I regretted skipping breakfast as I soon realized a downside to smoking weed in such a small town. No Taco Bells. A pothead without tacos, is like a bitch without a tampon. Things could get ugly fast. The nearest Taco Bells is 45 minutes away in Port Angeles, and I don't have time to drive down there before school starts, so I'll deal.

There's a rap on my window. Even though my car in a '92, it still has features like cruise control, electronic locks and windows. Even so, as I went to roll the window down, it rolled down extremely slow and squeaked all the way down. Not very fond of Jacob Black right now. Smoke billowed out of the car, instantly clearing my vision. A black kid with cropped hair appeared, laughing at the smoke pouring out the window.

"Holy shit, someone had a party in here. You're the new chick right?" Studying the boy in front of me, I could tell he was cool, in the sense that he won't tell a teacher what I was doing. He kinda looked like he might smoke weed, considering the canvas jacket, khaki shorts and Birkenstock sandals...

"Who wants to know?" I asked, climbing out of my car. I pulled put a cigarette and lit up, not really caring who watched me.

"Name's Tyler, O Mighty Bad Ass. You gotta a smoke I can bum?"

Laughing, I handed him a Camel Crush and said, "I'm Bella. Did come all the way over here to bum a smoke?"

Asking for a lighter, he lit up as well and shook his head. "Naw man. Just checking shit out. Never seen your car, figured you must be the new girl that everyone is running their mouths about."

Awesome, so now I'm the flavor of the week. Joy.

Groaning, I flicked my butt, and made my way up to the school, waving to Tyler. The school looked more like a bunch of houses, eight to be exact, scattered about. I made my way to the front building, hopefully it will be the main offices, otherwise this place is screwed up. Thankfully I was right, heading to the front desk to get my schedule and much needed map.

_1st Block... English...Mason_

_2nd Block... Government... Jefferson_

_3rd Block... Trigonometry... Varner_

_4th Block... Spanish... Hernandez_

_Lunch_

_5th Block... Biology... Banner_

_6th Physical Education... Clapp_

What a shitty schedule. Glad I had a smoke. As I made my way to building five, I was stopped by a kid with bad skin and greasy hair.

Ew. Shower.

He smiled, revealing that he at least brushed his teeth, and stuck his hand out for me to shake. I glared at it until he dropped it awkwardly. "Hi. You must be Isabella, Chief Swan's daughter. I'm Eric and..."

"I don't really care. Do me a favor, Eric. Pretend I don't exist, and if you have to speak to me, don't ever call me Isabella. It's very life threatening."

Satisfied at scaring my first student, I made my way to class, a smirk adoring my face the whole way there.

Once in the English classroom, I sat down in one of the many abandoned seats (next to no one's here yet, remembered?), prepared to take a nap before class. Unfortunately, it just wasn't going to be my day. Someone smacked my desk, causing my head to shoot up, fist in the air, ready to swing. A teen with spiky blond hair and blue eyes gave me a sly smile, ready to start spewing his more than likely horrible game. I put a finger up and said, "I'm gay. Go away." He sputtered, at a lost for words, before sulking to the other side of the room, dropping into a seat in the front.

I smiled as I put my head down.

Bella 2, Forks High 0.

Fortunately, the high lasted all the way up to lunch. As I grabbed my tray, I contemplated on wear to sit. I didn't see Tyler anywhere. In fact, I haven't seen him since I gave him a cigarette. Did he even go to this school? I saw an empty seat in the back corner and made my way over there. There was five people already sitting there, but whatever. On the way, I felt a tap on the shoulder, which surprised me. I have been given off a 'Don't fuck with me' aura since I walked in the door. Who the hell ignored that just so they could piss me off?

Whipping around to see... well, I had no idea who she was.

"What?" I asked, highly irritated. The cafeteria was serving tacos today. I'm sure they were gonna suck, but hell I was getting tacos! Beggars can't be choosers.

"Umm, what are you doing?" I looked at her in confusion.

"You blind? I'm going to sit down. What's it any business of yours?"

She did one of those annoying valley girl giggles.

Ugh, she's one of those people.

"I know that," she said, twirling her hair.

Oh God!

"Glad we're on the same page," I said, attempting to walk around me. She stopped me again, causing me to contemplate murder.

"I'm Jessica by the way. You're Isabella right? The new girl? And you're from Arizona right? Like I thought they were all like really tan but you really pale. Did you like stay inside all the time? You know I always wanted to go down there. I bet it's..."

I interrupted her, glaring hard at her in annoyance. "I got it! I got it! You're really fucking annoying, did you know that? Get the fuck out of my way. Jog on! Bon Voyage and fuck off, you psycho-babble bullshit asshole!"

She was stunned as I made my way around her, head down, muttering about stupid people, not noticing that all eyes were on me. I finally reached my destination. Sitting down hard, I slammed down my tray, and started eating. Eww, I was right. The food here sucks. Forcing it down so I didn't have to worry about the munchies later, I bit into the nasty taco again, ignoring the occupants of the table.

"What the fuck? I can't even eat without you all staring at me?" I glared at them until finally, they looked away, whispering excitingly. "Why is everyone acting like that?" I asked the people I chose to sit with. When I didn't get an answer, I turned to them and realized that they were also giving mixed expressions of shock and awe.

Seriously?

There were five students at the table. Closest to me was a huge guy with dark hair and muscles bigger than my head. He almost looked intimidating, but he looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh. Next to him was a gorgeous blond who definitely looked like she belonged on a runway rather than a high school. She looked at me with a mixture of curiosity and disdain, if that was even possibly.

Sitting across from me was Jimmy Neutron himself. His reddish brown hair seem to defy gravity, pointing nearly straight up. He was the smallest guy at the table, but probably still about six feet tall. He was looked like was trying to grin at me, but it looked more like a grimace, which distorted his possibly good looking face. On his right, was another guy, taller and more muscled than Neutron, but still smaller than the first guy. His face seemed twisted in pain, although he had an otherwise friendly face. He had curly honey blond hair that hung around his face. Next to him, and coincidentally next to me, was...

"Well Bella, it's not everyday that someone decides to grace us with our presence."

Alice. The spiky haired pixie from last night. My heart raced as every detail from last night resurfaced, a slight blush erupted from my face.

"Well, this is awkward," I mumbled, going back to my food, and trying to ignore that fact that I had somehow found myself at Alice's table without realizing it.

"Can we help you?" asked an annoyed voice in front of me. I raised my head to see the blond chick in front of me, glaring. I knew I was about to get into trouble. She slammed her hand on the table, getting my attention, interrupting my inner monologue. Looks like someone wants a black eye to go with that nasty personality.

"What the fuck's your problem? I'm just eating. Chillax." I growled, matching her icy glare. There were several sharp intakes of breath as the other occupants of the table watch our altercations. I never looked at them or acknowledge them. My eyes never left the Ice Queen's.

"What did you say to me?" she snarled standing up.

I smirked at her, wiping my mouth, "Did I stutter?"

The blond bitch kicked her seat back, sending flying to the other side of the cafe. Suddenly all eyes were on us. I watch as someone made a grab at blondie, to stop her advancement, but she shrugged them off and made her way around the table. I stood up too, and so we were face to face.

"Do you have any idea who you're fucking with?" she asked getting right in my face. She was a little taller than me. 5' 10'' to my 5' 8'', but I knew I could take her.

"Enlighten me. I'm new, remember?" I said, smirk still on my face. She grabbed the collar of my shirt at that point, snarling at me. I stopped smirking and glared hard at her. "Obviously, you don't know who you're fucking with. You have five seconds to let me go before I pound your pretty little face into the fucking pavement."

Shoving me away, she glared in disgust, "What the fuck is wrong with you, you little freak?"

_Freak._

_Freak._

_Freak._

I instantly saw red. I clenched my fist and snarled at the blond.

"I'll show you who's a freak you stupid bitch!" The blond turned around in surprise, causing my flying fist to find its mark at her temple. We hit the ground at the same time, with me rolling into the fall, back on my feet more gracefully than usual. My hand throbbed, more than it should have. Suddenly, before I could move at the bitch, I was being grabbed and dragged out of the cafeteria.

**Jasper's POV**

What. The. Fuck?

I was stunned silent as I watched Rosalie hit the ground. I sent a massive wave of calm her way from tearing the human apart. A small part of me didn't think that would happen. For a human to sucker punch Rose in the face, well, even having it make connect with said face was a feat I didn't think possible. We are vampires. Top of the food chain. There are very few things faster or stronger than us. So for a human not only hit Rose, but drop her and have it hurt, it is a scary concept. The fact that she is Alice's mate, only complicates matters more.

I watched Alice quickly make her way over to Bella, grab said human and drag her out the door. I stood speedily and helped Rose to her feet, flinching at the hairline fracture on her smooth skin. Careful that no human saw, I covered it with her hair and helped her out the door.

"I don't care whose mate she is," Rose muttered, wincing at the crack in her skin healing, "She's dead."

"Babe, a human just got the jump on you. You should find out what her deal is before you do something foolish and more embarrassing?"

SMACK!

"Shut up Emmett."

**Bella's POV**

I passed students, who stared at me with mixed emotions, mostly fear and awe. Suddenly, we stopped. I looked around, to find myself in the woman's restroom. I looked up to see who had dragged me in here and sighed.

Alice. Alice fucking Cullen. Of course it would be her of all people. I leaned against a stall door and muttered, "And the awkward hits just keep on rolling. So much for a uneventful first day of school."

Alice smirked and said, "Bella, no day, or night around you lately has been uneventful."

Thinking immediately back to last night, my body began to flush and I felt myself instantly becoming aroused. I brought my hand around the back of her head and pulled her closer. "Well if you enjoy eventful days, then you won't mind this." Alice's eyes grew darker and her breathing hitched. our lips were only inches apart. As she moved in to close the distance, my adrenaline rush chose this moment wear off and the pain in my hand made itself known. Clutching my it, I pulled back and said, "Ow."

She shook her head in amusement and moved to look at my hand.

"You are something else, did you know that, Bella Swan?"

**Yeah, I know Bella's awesome. You're all probably really confused, but you read correctly, Bella Swan punched out Rosalie Hale. If you wanna know what happens next, all you have to do is review. also, I made Bella a little taller, cause 5' 4'' isn't really intimidating to a mere human, let alone vampires. Also, something I didn't mention last chapter that I should have, the vampires in this story have fangs and DO. NOT. SPARKLE. Love writing this fan fic, but Meyer just about ruin the concept of vampires for me. review if you like.**

**Owners to the cars in the Forks Parking lot:**

**Van- Tyler**

**Suburban- Mike**

**Station wagon- Eric**


	5. Bleed It Out

_**Bleed It Out  
**_

_**I Do Not Own Twilight or Bleed It Out by Linkin Park**_

* * *

_Yeah here we go for the hundred time  
Hand grenade pins in every line  
Throw 'em up and let something shine  
Going out of my fucking mind  
Filthy mouth, no excuse  
Find a new place to hang this noose  
String me up from atop these roofs  
Knot it tight so I won't get loose _

**Bella's POV**

"_You're gonna get what's coming to you freak! You and your little slut girlfriend."_

I shook my head to clear it, angry at the morphine for allowing unwanted memories to resurface. I glared at Alice. This was her fault. Well, not entirely. It's the Ice Queen fault that I punched her in the face. So the broken hand wasn't Alice's fault. However, she is the reason I'm sitting on this cold slab of a hospital bed, groggy and doped up on morphine (which isn't too bad), waiting for a doctor to come and examine my hand.

I've been in a lot of fights, but I can tell you this; I have never broken my hand punching someone in the face. Seriously, what is she made of? Granite?

Alice forced a smile and squeezed my non injured hand. "Don't worry. My dad will take care of you. He's the best doctor in the area."

I gritted my teeth and tried to flex my hand. It was quite swollen; the dark purple bruising adding a nice touch. " I don't need a doctor. I'm fine." I still can't believe that I allowed her drag me to the hospital. "I still can't believe that I broke my hand punching that chick in the face. Can you?"

Alice giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "We Cullens are built pretty tough. I'm very surprise that you were able to take Rose down."

"You're related to her?"

She shrugged again. "Well, yeah. I'm related to everyone that was at that table."

I shook my head and tried to remember who else was sitting there. My full attention was on the Ice Bitch and some shitty tacos. "I vaguely remember seeing you sitting there. This morphine is making my head so hazy."

Alice giggled, and continued, "We're all adopted, though we're almost all related. Emmett, the big guy, is my brother. Jasper, one of the blonds, is our cousin. Edward and Rosalie, are the only none Cullens. Well, Rosalie has been with Emmett for so long, she's practically a Cullen. The whole thing is really complicated."

"Yeah, I'm not gonna be able to remember all of that," I deadpanned. Before she could explain more, the doctor came in. There was no doubting that he was related to the Cullens. His blond hair was slicked back neatly and his amber eyes were bright and inviting. He had a easy going smile on his face as he examined my chart before speaking.

"Hello there Ms. Swan. I'm Dr. Cullen, and I'll be your doctor today. I have examined your x rays, and I must say, it is quite puzzling."

"Please, just call me Bella, but I don't think I need to be here," I said, desperately trying to find my clothes. It's only my hand, why did they strip me down to this stupid gown?

Dr. Cullen chuckled and said, "I am afraid that you do indeed need to be here. You have broken bones in your hand that have already began to mend on there own. Unfortunately, they have not been set. We are going to have to re-break and reset the bones."

**Alice's POV**

I felt Bella tense up next to me after dad's diagnostic. It seemed odd to me that her bones would begin healing on their own, but then again, this is the same girl who punched out Rosalie. When Bella was first brought in, I explained very quickly to Carlisle what had happened. He was quite shocked to say the least. I hope for her sake that he won't want to do any sort of full experiment. Carlisle is too curious for his own good. I sat with her as soon as she was done taking x rays and waited for Carlisle. She didn't talk much, mostly too dope up on morphine to complete any sentences. Carlisle's report seemed to have sobered her up, because she was blatantly trying to remove herself from the hospital.

"Are you serious?" Bella asked, still looking for her clothes, "That's impossible. My bones can't heal that quickly. Look, I'm sorry I punched your daughter, but there's no need to make shit up just to put me in more pain."

Carlisle chuckled and gently held her hand, apparently checking for swelling and such. He tensed suddenly, feeling along her swollen joints.

"Hmm... It seems that more x-rays are required. Bella, if you would follow me back to the other exam room, this will take but a few more moments of you time."

While Bella was receiving addition x-rays, I spoke to Carlisle in a hush voice that no human could detect. "Carlisle what's wrong?"

"The bones in her hand have straightened out on their own. Highly fascinating. I need to verify it through x-ray though."

"And what will you tell her?"

"That I grabbed the wrong x-rays. Seems a simple fix."

"How could this happen?"

"How could what happen?"

I jumped, looking at Bella as she gazed at me with peculiarity.

"I didn't say anything," I said, trying to brush off the fact that Bella somehow heard me talking to Carlisle.

"You sure? I thought I heard you say 'How could this happen?'"

Ah shit, this wasn't good. First she punches a vampire, now she has super healing and hearing as well? I turned to Carlisle for help, only to find that he had walked off to get the x-ray results. Really? Luck was on our side fortunately, as her father, Chief Swan chose that moment to enter.

"Bella! Are you alright?" he asked, checking his daughter over, being especially gentle with her hand.

"I'm fine Char...Dad. Just a break."

"Actually, it appears that I grabbed the wrong x-rays," Carlisle said, returning to the room. He placed the new x-rays against the exam light and said, "It appears to be just a sprain. An ice pack and some simple ibuprofen should take care of the bruising and swelling. I recommend a light brace for the next couple of days."

"Well, that's good. Bella can spend her suspension resting up," her father said, looking at her disapprovingly, "Bella, seriously, the first day of school?"

I quickly intervene, not wanting the poor girl to take all the blame. "Actually Chief Swan, my sister said some pretty rude and nasty things. She shoved Bella too."

Bella looked up at me sharply, surprised that I stood up for her.

Carlisle gave me a disapprovingly look, sighed and said, "Yes Chief Swan. I apologize for my daughter's behavior. The comments would be enough to upset anyone."

Chief Swan gave Bella a look and asked, "What did she say?"

Bella shook her head, clenching her good hand into a fist. "She called me a freak."

The police chief stiffened, narrowing his eyes at his daughter. "She said what?"

"It's true," I said, "I was there."

He stiffly nodded to me and turned to Bella. "Let's go get you home. I will drop you off and then pick up some aspirin and a brace for you."

"What about my car?"

"Jake grabbed it."

"Chief Swan we can provide you with the necessary means to care for you daughter."

Charlie gave my father a cold look and said, "I think your family has done enough today."

Bella shot me a brief sympathetic look, before she, and her father walked out.

"Well, that could have gone better. I will have to talk to Rose, fighting and name calling is completely unacceptable."

"Unacceptable? Dad, she provoke and pushed a human. Bella could have been hurt badly."

"But she wasn't Alice. Her hand healed on her own. I'm not so sure how human she is. I know that she is you mate, but you have to tread very carefully here."

I nodded, running my fingers through my hair.

"Carlisle, about her being my mate, how come it is every time we get close, the desire to be with her is so strong? I'm sure you heard from Edward, but we almost had sex in her car. That was yesterday when I first met her."

Carlisle chuckled, glancing at his pager before answering,"Yes, I recall the same happening when I first met Esme. Bella is still human, mated to a vampire. It is rare, but sometimes a human mate can feel the connection as though they too are a vampire. All of the desire and wants of a vampire into a human make for a very... passionate human."

Oh. Well then. If I could blush, I could. "Um, well, thanks. I'm just gonna head home now."

"We will discuss today in more length when I get out of work."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The car ride home was quiet. Charlie kept trying to sneak glances at me, but failed. I sighed, clenching right hand, flinching slightly. Maybe the morphine was still in affect, but my hand did not seem to hurt nearly as much as it did at the school. Speaking of school...

"How long am I suspended for?"

Charlie sighed, turning down our road. I see my Camaro sitting in the driveway, Jacob looking high as shit on the porch. "About a week. You know, under normal circumstance, I should be shipping you to boot camp or something. However, since you didn't start the fight and it well, triggered a memory of what happened... I will let it slide."

My eyes grew dark as I thought of that night two years ago. I shook my head, too sober to even want to think about it. We pulled into the driveway, and I got out, greeting Jacob with a friendly hug and fist bump. You know, because we're bad asses. "How's the hand, Rocky?" Jake asked, getting into a fighting stance, punching and weaving. I laughed, watching Charlie pull out of the driveway to get my aspirin.

"It's fine. Hurt like a bitch when it happened, but it's fine now. Charlie is going to pick up some aspirin for me."

Jacob laughed and said, "Well actually, Charlie just went to get some pizza and a brace. He has me supplying the 'aspirin'."

I looked at him shocked. "My dad smokes?"

Jacob rolled his eyes and said, "Well duh. He is friends with my dad, who grows the best shit in town. Gets you guys the family discount."

"Wow."

He laughed, pulling out a bag stuffed with weed, and handing it to me. "Is your hand okay enough to give me a ride home?" Jake asked, as I stuff the green into my pockets.

"Yeah sure thing."

The ride to the Rez was quiet, mostly because Jacob was too high to communicate anymore and I was thinking about how little my hand hurt. In two hours, the pain has practically dissipated. Once in the Rez, I noticed teenagers smiling and waving at my car. "Hey Jake what's the deal?"

Of course, he was too baked to answer right away, just giggling in the passenger seat. When I arrived at his house, he managed to stop giggling long enough to answer. "Dude, for some stupid reason, people up here hate the Cullens. I don't get it, but hearing how you knocked one of them out, well, you will be considered the new Rocky Balboa here for a while."

He got out of the car as I laughed, understanding him calling me Rocky earlier. "Hey text me if you what to hang or whatever OK? I suddenly have some free time for a while so..."

"Sure sure. Most def. See you around."

As I started to drive home, I thought to myself that maybe being suspended won't be so bad after all. Smiling, I cranked up my stereo, jamming out to Linkin Park.

_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away _  
_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away _  
_I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away _  
_Just to throw it away, just to throw it away_  
_I bleed it out!_

* * *

**Sorry, took a lil longer than i thought. hope you enjoyed. next chapter, the cullen family meeting and super happy pothead week for bella jake and charlie.**


	6. Santeria

_**Santeria**_

_**I Do Not Own Twilight or Santeria by Sublime. Also, I just want to say how happy I am that this chapter is coming out after the legalization of recreational marijuana in Washington.**_

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

_I don't practice Santeria  
I ain't got no crystal ball  
Well, I had a million dollars but I, I'd spend it all.  
If I could find that Heina, and that Sancho that she's found.  
Well I'd pop a cap in Sancho & I'd slap her down._

I tried really hard to hold the smoke in my lungs as Charlie's crazy impersonation of a shoplifter took place, but it was a battle that I was losing. His arms were wailing around above his head, acting like he hadn't done anything. It was obviously exaggerated; I doubt the thief dropped to his knees and begged Charlie for forgiveness. I exhaled, laughing stupidly as I did, coughing and wheezing at his antics. Jacob just smiled off to the side. He was at the point of not being able to move. Physically and mentally he was fine, just lacked motivation. I passed him the bong, which he just stared at in his lap.

"Holy shit. I'm so fried right now," I gasped, once my lungs stopped burning, "and hungry. So hungry Charlie. You should order food."

Jacob snapped out of his comatose state long enough to smile and say, "Yeah." Charlie, who was the least baked of the three of us, reached for the phone, and ordered pizza from the mom and pop pizzeria down the street. This has been our tradition for the last few days: wake and bake, eat waffles, veg out on the couch while Charlie worked, smoke, eat leftover pizza, wait for Charlie to come home, smoked even more, order more pizza, then crash.

You're probably wondering how Jake managed to hang out with me this whole time during my suspension. Well, I made some smart comment about being lonely this week, so Monday, he goes to his school, and punches this guy Paul in the face. Guess who's suspended with me?

"So Bella, how's your hand?" Charlie asked, as he returned with the pizza.

Wait. When did he leave? Fuck I'm high.

I stared at him a moment and asked, "What hand?" Jake laughed so hard he started crying.

"Your busted hand, Rocky."

"Oh yeah. It hasn't hurt in...Uh... I don't remember..."

Dad chuckled and put the pizza down, "At least it doesn't hurt anymore."

We ate silently, the only noise coming from my iPod, which has been playing Sublime all day. After two of the three boxes were consumed, Charlie broke the silence, "So Bella, your suspension is officially over."

"Dude how? It hasn't been a full week."

"Yes, well, upon further investigation, eye witnesses claim that Rosalie Hale started the fight."

I snorted a laugh and asked who spoke up.

"Alice and Edward Cullen. I guess they felt bad and told their dad, who told the principal. Rosalie's suspension starts tomorrow."

I nodded my head, "Good. Maybe next time she'll watch her mouth." Jake laughed and high fived me in agreement. Then he proceeded to return to his comatose state. He reminded me very much in this moment of Brian from 'Half Baked'.

Checking the clock to see that it was almost midnight, I said my goodnights and headed upstairs to listen to some more Sublime before I crashed for the night. After tripping up the stairs, I reached my room and noticed that the window was once again opened.

* * *

_**Cullen Residence- Four days ago**_

**Alice POV**

After leaving the hospital, I decided to hunt. I didn't want to go and see me siblings. I knew Rose would be pissed. It's not every day when your food option gets the best of you. Emmett probably thought it was funny, but if he's smart, he won't voice his opinion in front of his irate wife. Jasper is an enigma in all of this. I don't know what his feelings are when it comes to the situation, but I am proud of him for being able to control his blood lust. Then there's Edward. No, not going there. I'm sure he is off insisting that Bella is his mate, and probably crying to anyone who will listen that I stole her from him. I know I hunted the other day, but I just wanted to be alone as long as I can. Carlisle insisted that we have a family meeting today to discuss the events and figure out some sort of game plan.

I shook my head of my thoughts and cleared my mind; I needed to focus if I planned on catching anything today. My prey? A thirteen point buck standing proudly by the creek, drinking in his surrounding and watching over his family. I almost felt bad for him. His family will spend the rest of their days unprotected today. I felt my eyes turn black and my canines elongated. I fell into a predators stance and let my instincts take over. I shifted my foot, and before the buck realized it, I had pounced.

Here's some math for you: if you are a deer that is running at twenty eight miles per hour away from a predator moving ten times that, how long until you're fucked? That is actually a rhetorical question. You are a deer; you don't not do math problems. Even if you could, you wouldn't have an answer before I break your neck and sink my fangs into your throat.

Don't you love learning?

As it is, poor buck's family doesn't even realize he is dead a full three seconds after my attack. When the doe and her fawns finally do, they take off, leaving behind the backbone of their family, off to defend themselves from other predators like myself. I sigh and keep drinking. I think too much when I hunt.

When I finished with my kill, I dug a hole and disposed of its body. No need for hikers to find a deer carcass drained of blood. I sigh and looked up into the sky to see that night had settled in during my hunt. Carlisle would be home soon. I raced my way back towards the house, pondering how the meeting would go. Strangely enough, I've had no visions of what would happen. _I guess I will find out when I get there._

When I had arrived, I had sensed that everyone else was already inside waiting for me to come in. I put on a cheery smile, and made my way inside. I walked into the living room where everyone was and observed them before taking seat next to Esme. Carlisle sat on Esme's other side, an arm draped over her shoulder lovingly. Jasper and Edward stood to the back, Edward scowling at my presence and Jasper rolling his eyes and letting a light wave of calm mist over us. Across from me in Emmett's lap was Rosalie, a small smile on her lips as she cuddled into my bear of a brother. His expression was one of bliss, which told me exactly what they were doing before the meeting.

Carlisle smiled at us and spoke, "Good, now that we are all here, I thought that we could discuss what happened today and what we can do to resolve this issue and ensure an incident like this does not occur again. Now I heard bits and pieces from Bella while she was at the hospital, but not the whole story. Rosalie, can you explain to me why you lost your temper? Upon discussion with her and her father, being called a freak upset the poor girl, which tells me you may have accidently drug up some old harmful memories, which caused her to strike out."

Rosalie turned herself in Emmett's lap and looked Carlisle in the eye, her smile gone. "I honestly don't know why I lashed out the way I did. Well I shouldn't say that. I was pretty upset that she, some outsider, was sitting at our table. I think what bothered me so much was the fact that she wasn't afraid of me. Most humans avoid us for crying out loud, but this one tries to sleep with Alice when they first met." This last statement cause some chuckling in the room, except for Edward who just looked more pissed.

Being serious again, Rosalie continued, "When she started mocking me that's when I snapped a little. We got in each other's faces and that when I pushed her away and called her a freak. She turned into the freaking Hulk and punched me in the face. Carlisle, it hurt. There's so little that can hurt us. Jasper said that there were cracks on my face. I was so angry that I didn't know that I was being carried out of the cafeteria. Emmett came practically threw me into the woods and forced me to feed. Then, well, he distracted me. I'm not even upset anymore."

She turned and spoke to me. "Alice, I'm sorry I attacked your mate. I…"

She didn't finish as Edward just that moment to speak up. "She's not Alice's mate! She's mine!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and glared at Edward. "Edward, shut up. She isn't your mate. She didn't even so much as look at you. Besides, you heard Bella tell Mike Newton that she was gay. Get over yourself and stop being a drama queen."

Carlisle gave Edward a stern look, "Son, I thought we talked about this. Bella is not your mate. Alice has been alone just as long as you have. Let her have her happiness. Be patient. You won't be alone forever."

Edward huffed and left the room, heading out the door. Carlisle sighed and turned to the rest of us. "Now that that is settled, I would like to discuss something that occurred at the hospital. When first brought by Alice, Bella was X-rayed and believed to have broken her hand when her conflict with Rosalie."

Emmett laughed at this and looked at his wife. "Hey babe, at least she didn't walk away completely unscathed."

Rather than hit him, which she normally would have, the blonde beauty merely smiled at her bear of a mate.

Carlisle chuckled and continued on, "While that would be the normal assessment, when I went to examine her hand minutes later, the bones in her hand were mending, if not incorrectly. New x-rays showed that the hand had mended perfectly, simply sprained. I simply passed it off to her and Chief Swan as switched X-rays. Alice, when will she notice that her hand has mended?"

I spaced out for a minute, searching my mate's future. Slightly hazy, I viewed her sitting with her father and a Quileute smoking something. From their laughter and eating habits, they were more than likely high. Chuckling slightly, I turned to the others and said, "Bella and her father will be spending the week suspension smoking marijuana and not remembering what they had for breakfast, even though they will eat the same thing for breakfast every day. She will not realize her hand is healed until she sobers up for school"

My statement caused silence in the room. Then in the back of the room, a chuckle. I looked up quickly to see Jasper trying recompose himself, but failing. Seeing him trying not to laugh, I snickered, which caused Emmett to completely lose it. Soon everyone in the house was laughing. Esme had her hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her mirth, but with her husband buried in her shoulder shaking with laughter, it was of no use. Once the laughter had died down, we looked at each other and enjoyed the comfortable silence brought on by our mirth. Once completely composed, Carlisle turned to me and spoke.

"Alice, I believe I would like to meet Bella for myself. I would like to find out if she is human, or if this is just a rare gift manifesting itself in a human. I do not believe her to be a threat, but would like us all to exhibit extreme caution in her contact. We do not want to expose ourselves or her to the humans. Alice, can you come up with a way to reduce her suspension. The sooner she is aware of her hand, the better."

I smiled and nodded before skipping out of the room. I headed to the garage and climbed into Carlisle's Mercedes. Time to head back to the school.

* * *

I know, I'm a terrible person to make you wait this long for an update. I will try my hardest to get these posted sooner.

On a side note, any guesses on what Bella's power is? Honestly, I myself only figured it out days ago. Brownie points to whoever figures it out!


End file.
